


Dramaturge

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [21]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Boys In Love, Discord : Les défis galactiques, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]OS Teddy/Billy
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Dramaturge

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Prompt 21 + Défi couple 366 : Billy Kaplan (Wiccan) / Teddy Altman (Hulking) + Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel + Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre
> 
> De bases je voulais juste écrire un texte rapide pour présenter Billy, mais j'ai finis par me faire plaisir en rajoutant Teddy ; j'éspère que vous pourrez apprécier.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La pluie tombe doucement, faisant disparaître le monde derrière son rideau gris. Tous semble plus apaisé, plus calme. La chute des gouttes se fait presque hypnotique, et leur mélodie berce le jeune homme. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser distraire par la pluie, pourtant. Mais la veille, leurs combat contre Électro s'est étalé sur une bonne partie de la nuit, le privant de sommeil.

-Monsieur Kaplan, je vois que mon cours vous passionne… Pouvez vous me citer une drama queen célèbre ?

-Loki ?

Le rire des élèves finis de tirer le jeune homme de sa torpeur. Le brun se redresse, et réfléchis à toute vitesse, cherchant à déterminer ce qu'il a bien pu dire comme bêtise.

-Dramaturge, pas drama queen, Billy, souffle une voix juste à côté de lui.

Tentant de maîtriser le rouge de la honte sur ses joues, il lève les yeux vers son professeur, qui le regard avec un air outré.

-Excusez moi, madame, j'ai mal dormi hier… Je voulais dire Shakespeare.

-Heureusement que monsieur Altman est là pour vous aider… Monsieur Kaplan, vous viendrez passer une heure en retenu après les cours… Confondre Shakespeare avec Loki, l'un des plus grand ennemis de notre monde !

Le professeur se retourne pour noter quelque chose au tableau, alors que le dit monsieur Altman se penche une fois de plus vers son voisin.

-Plus grand grand ennemis de notre monde… Il faut qu'on lui présente l'adolescent rebelle qu'on se traîne dans l'équipe.

-Elle serait fichue de mettre le grand ennemi de notre monde en retenu… Imagine Loki devoir copier cent fois «je ne serais pas méchant»

-Il la transformerai en licorne, avant de partir la tête haute affirmant qu'il a mieux à faire.

-Aller manger un barbecue coréen ?

Billy et Teddy se mettent alors à rire, s'attirant à nouveau un regard noir de leur professeur.

-Monsieur Altman, Monsieur Kaplan, veuillez sortir de mon cours et revenir à 17h pour votre retenu.

Sans se faire prier, les deux adolescents prennent leurs affaire et sortent de la salle.

-Mes parents vont me tuer…

-Mais non, ils sont adorables !

Tout en se tenant la main, les deux jeunes hommes courent se réfugier dans «leur» coin ; une cage d'escalier moins fréquentée que les autres, grâce aux pouvoir sur la réalité de Billy.

Teddy s'assoit en premier. Grand et large d'épaule, le jeune homme est du genre imposant, et ses nombreux anneaux aux oreilles lui donnent un air rebelle. Mais ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses grands yeux bleus adoucissent ce côté et en font l'objet des fantasmes de nombreuses filles de son lycée.

Et surtout ceux de son petit ami, Billy, qui vient s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser.

Plus petit, cheveux et yeux bruns, presque maigre, il semble être l'exact opposé de son amour, mais cela ne les as jamais frappé.

Lorsqu'ils séparent leur lèvres, leurs corps restent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu crois que ça serait un bonne chose de jeter un sort pour faire oublier la retenue à la prof ? Demande Billy.

-Ça serait mal.

-Tu préfères qu'America râle, quand on arriveras en retard à l'entraînement ?

-Elle se défoulera sur Loki, c'est son punching ball préféré. Ou sur ton frère.

Les deux jeunes hommes rient, et continue de parler de leurs coéquipier, échangeant des moqueries amicales sur ces derniers. Ils savourent ce moment de calme, rien qu'à eux. Ils aiment leur vie de héros, et n'y renonceraient pour rien au monde.

Mais ces moments rien qu'à eux, sont aussi important que les moments où ils sauvent le monde.

Car comment avoir le courage de se battre pour les autres lorsqu'on a pas connu soi-même le bonheur ?

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà pour mes deux chouchous, mais ils reviendront sans doute tôt ou tard.
> 
> Prochain Prompt : "Les années 1960".


End file.
